Not Normal
by anubisd101
Summary: Takes place after the Ammut mystery. Eddie broke up with Patricia for a reason that no one knows. But will he tell KT, and ask her a certain question? Rated M for a reason! And this is a multi chapter story. Summery totally sucks! Just please read. And don't judge me for an M!
1. The Reason

**HEY GUYS! SO YES, THIS IS A RATED M STORY, I WILL TELL YOU WHAT CHAPTER THE M IS IN. AND LET ME ALSO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS THE FIRST M I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SO GO EASY ON ME, I DON'T WANT TO BE JUDGED BECAUSE I WROTE THIS. AND NO, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT, THIS IS A MULTI CHAPTER STORY. ANYWAY, DON'T JUDG ME WHEN IT COMES TO THAT M CHAPTER, AND, ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

_Setting: Kitchen, KT is working on a paper_

* * *

KT's POV

It's been a crazy past few days at Anubis House. New relationships, and broken ones. Jerome and Joy have gotten serious, Fabian and Mara are a thing now, and Patricia and Eddie have broken up, it's a real mystery why. Eddie was the one that ended it, and he won't tell anyone why.

It's Friday, T.G.I.F.! It's been a while sence I've had a day that I have nothing to do. With all the SIBUNA stuff in the past, it's been hard when I can be a normal teenager. Even though I hate being normal. I used to like blending in with the lockers of the school hallways, now, I want to stand out, I want to be noticed, I'm telling ya, this school can change a person, no matter who they are. So, normal to me, is boring, and SO 2 years ago!

Eddie- Hey KT.

KT- Hey Eddie.

Eddie walking in snapped me out of my thoughts.

Eddie- So, what's up?

KT- Nothing much, just thinking. Hey, when you were at your old school, did you ever...blend in with the lockers?

Eddie- Huh?

KT- You know, be...normal?

Eddie- Well, I guess I was normal. I was kind of the, bad boy, at my old school.

KT- See! Normal!

Eddie- KT, what are you talking about?

KT- Well, I thinking that, ever sence I moved to this school, I have changed so much. When I was at my old school, I blended in, I was so shy, and I had almost no friends. Now, I'm at Anubis House, and it's like that girl never even existed! Now, I stand out, I'm confident, and I have the most amazing friends in the universe that I solve life threatening mysteries with! I'm telling you, this school can change a person!

Eddie- Wow...

KT- What?

Eddie- Well, I just, can't believe that you, KT Rush, were one of the kids that blended in. That is so not the KT I know. So, yeah. I guess this school can change a person.

KT- Definitely!

Eddie- Yeah... So, KT, can I talk to you for a sec?

KT- Yeah, sure.

Eddie- Ok, I just wanted to tell you why I broke up with Patricia.

Wow, I was not expected that. He was going to tell me why he broke up with his (now) ex-girlfriend? I am his best friend, but I think he should tell a guy this.

KT- Ok, why?

Eddie- Well...can we talk in my room?

KT- Yeah, sure.

We walked into his room, this was getting a little weird, although, from his history with SIBUNA, and Anubis House, then he knows anyone here would want to eavesdrop on us.

KT- Ok, so, tell me...why did you break up with Patricia?

I sat on his bed, and he sat down next to me.

Eddie- Well, ya see, there's this other girl I like, and I don't know if she likes me back. I know, you think I should be talking to another guy about this, but if you watch as much TV as I do, you would see why I came to you. So, anyway, I broke up with Patricia to see if this other girl likes me, but we're really good friends, and if she dosn't feel the same way, it could ruin our friendship forever. What do I do?

KT- Well, girls like honesty, and if your as good a friend to this girl as you say you are, then she'll already know you, and she'll know that you're a great guy. That would mean, a good yes. And also, if your as good of friends as you say you are, all you have to do is tell her you don't want to effect your guys friendship and she'll understand, and won't let it happen, that way, you get clear, and you guys are still friends!

Eddie- So, tell her?

KT- Yep!

Eddie- Ok, then...KT?

KT- Yeah?

* * *

**I KNOW, THAT TOTALLY SUCKED! AND IT WAS SO SHORT! BUT IT WAS HARD TO FIND THE BEGINNING OF HOW HE ASKED HER OUT. BUT PLEASE REVIEW, AND REMEMBER, DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THAT M CHAPTER, EVEN IF IT'S NOT EVEN UP YET!**


	2. I will tell him

**HEY! SO THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND AM GOING TO SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER, DON'T JUD****GE ME FOR THAT RATED M CHAPTER! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

KT's POV

Eddie- KT...

KT- Yeah?

Eddie was interrupted by Fabian walking in the room.

Fabian- Oh, hey guys! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything.

KT- Nope, nothing much. Now, Eddie? What were you gonna say?

Eddie- You know what, I'll tell you later.

KT- Ok!

I don't know why, but I was acting so casual, and happy today, it was weird. I went to my room, and opened up my diary, then I realized why I was so casual: Fabian. It's my natural instinct to act casual with Eddie in front of other people. So when Fabian walked in, that fake KT turned on. The one that's always happy, fun, and is Eddie's best friend. But the real me wanted to tell him how much I _love _him.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Fabian is going to die! I am going to kill him!

Fabian- Hey? What was going on in here?

Eddie- Well, I'll give you a hint: I'm going, to kill you!

Fabian- Asking KT out, are we?

Eddie- Oh, shut up!

Fabian- Dude, you've had a crush on her sense the beginning of term, and you talk non-stop about her! When are you going to ask her out?!

Eddie- I don't know! Why can't I?

Fabian- You're afraid of losing your best friend.

I looked up at him, as if that made sense.

Fabian- Come on! You guys are best friends, you don't know any signs that girls give when they like you because you've been dating Patricia, so you don't know if KT likes you back. You guys are best friends, if she says no, then it will get to weird, and you guys will no longer be best friends.

I suddenly realized that Fabian was just right about a relationship problem.

Eddie- Dude, you hit gold, but seriously, how did you know that?! You have barley any dating experience in your life!

Fabian- Two reasons. One: Amber. Two: The relationship I did have was with my best friend, and when I asked Nina to prom, I was afraid that she would say no because she only thought of me as a friend, and we wouldn't be friends anymore. Trust me dude, had 2 years practice of that relationship, you'll hit some bumps in the road, but it will all work out in the end.

Eddie- I hope your right dude.

I was walking out the door as I said that. I heard Fabian yell:

Fabian- You also better hope that no other girls are in her room!

All I was hoping for was to be with KT. Alone.

* * *

KT's POV

I was thinking, I'm going to tell Eddie everything! How I feel about him, how I know we're best friends, but I love him, everything. The next time I see him. A weird coincidence happened, and he walked in.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW! WANT A SNEAK PEAK? PM ME TO HEAR IT! REMEMBER: DON'T JUDGE ME ABOUT THAT M RATED CHAPTER! STILL SAYING THAT!**


	3. He kissed me!

**HEY! I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO SOON FOR Thay23! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

KT's POV

KT- Hey! I need to tell you something!

Eddie- I need to tell you something too.

KT- Me first!

I paused for a moment trying to find the right words to let this out, but instead of letting my mind think, I didn't realize that I just blurted it out.

KT- Eddie, I love you! I can't stop thinking about you...

Eddie- KT?

KT- and I know we're best friends...

Eddie- KT?

KT- but I just felt like you had a right to know...

Eddie- KT!

KT- What?!

He kissed me. I felt a million sparks. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away for air, we rested our heads on each other.

Eddie- I love you too.

I was in total shock. I didn't think he loved me back, this is so going in my diary!

KT- Really?

Eddie- Really! I never stop thinking about you! You're beautiful, you're kind, you're smart...you're perfect. Will you be my girlfriend?

KT- YES!

I jumped up and down, and into his arms where he lifted me off my feet.

Eddie- Do you want to tell the others?

KT- Not right now, I'm not quite ready to die.

Eddie- What?

KT- Patricia.

Eddie- Oh, yeah. That makes sense.

KT- Ok, how about our first date?!

Eddie- Sounds great! Where do you want to go?

KT- I don't know, surprise me!

Eddie- Ok, I'll pick you up at seven. Casual cloths.

KT- K, love you!

Eddie- Love you too.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and left. I tried so hard not to scream. But it was hopeless, I screamed into my pillow so loud, I think I was heard in Georgia!

* * *

Alfie's POV

I needed to find Eddie and ask him for some relationship advice with Willow. When I checked his room, he wasn't there, I asked Fabian where he was and he said "Up stairs". I went up stairs to find him, I assumed he was with either Patricia or KT. Patricia first. But the room was empty. So he was in KT's room. I was going to open the door, but I thought eaves dropping would more fun! By the time I left, I heard that Eddie and KT were going out, and he was taking her out on their first date! This is huge! Should I tell everybody? No. They would both kill me! And that wouldn't be too hard!

I followed Eddie down to his room where I heard him and Fabian talking. Fabian was giving Eddie relationship advice that actually made sense! So Eddie has Fabian, who dose KT have? I went up to see KT, and knocked on her door.

KT- Who is it?

Alfie- Alfie.

KT- Come in!

I walked in and saw her writing in a book, which I presumed was her diary.

KT- Hey Alfie? What's up?

Alfie- Ok, here's the thing KT. I was eaves dropping on you and Eddie.

KT- What?!

Alfie- Clam down! At least you have somebody to talk to besides Fabian!

KT- Fabian knows?

Alfie- Yeah, Eddie's talking to him down stairs. He's like Eddie's guru.

She took a long pause, with a confused look on her face the whole time.

KT- That just makes me wish Amber was still here even more!

Alfie- Well she can't come back, ok?!

I stormed out of the room, angry as hell.

* * *

KT's POV

Alfie told me he knew about me and Eddie. And he totally freaked on me when I said "I wish Amber was still here.". What was that about? Dose he still love her? Dose he want her back? Wow, I didn't know how much it hurt him. I've only been at this school a year, so I don't know too much about Alfie and Amber, but I did know they were a couple, just didn't know how strong of a one. Now I feel bad. I better go talk to him.

By the time I got to his room, he wasn't on his bed, he was under it. What did I do?! Why did I have to say Amber?!

KT- Alfie?

Alfie- Just go away!

He was mumbling, as if he was face down on the floor.

KT- Alfie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Please come out from under the bed.

He followed my orders, but I saw that he was crying.

* * *

**YES, THIS WILL GET INTO SOME OTHER COUPLES, BUT THE MAIN ONE IS KEDDIE. **


	4. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


	5. (Title inside Sorry! It wouldn't fit!)

**TITLE:**

_Here's the deal: You help me, and I help you_

**HEY! YES, I'M ON VACATION. WE'RE IN INDIANA RIGHT NOW, NOT SURE WHERE WERE HEADING NEXT. BUT...ANYWHO...**

* * *

KT's POV

KT- Oh, Alfie!

I hugged him. I didn't know how much he missed Amber so much.

KT- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!

Alfie- It's ok, you didn't mean to.

He sniffled, I have to do something to make up for it. But first...

KT- So, changing the subject, why were you upstairs?

Alfie- I was looking for Eddie, I'm having problems with Willow. And when I found out that you and Eddie are going out, and you didn't have anyone to talk to, I thought you could use a friend.

KT- Awww, that's so sweet Alfie. Ok, here's the deal, I help you with your problems, and you help me with mine! Sound fair?

Alfie- Yeah!

He was so excited, almost as if he wasn't crying 10 seconds ago.

KT- Ok, so, what's up with you and Willow?

We sat down on his bed.

Alfie- Well, she said that I haven't been spending enough time with her, and she accused me of lying to her about what I do with Sibuna. I want to tell he the truth, but I can't. I took an oath to Sibuna to stand by my fellow members, and protect the secrets of Anubis House. I even threw my favorite jokers hat into the Sibuna fire!

KT- Well, first of all, you can't tell her anything about Sibuna. I hate to say it Alfie, but you're going to have to lie to her about what you do with us. But, now that the mystery is done, you can spend a lot more time with her! Take her out to dinner, go to movies, or just hang out in one of your rooms. Girls love romance, so show her that.

Alfie- That's great advice KT! Thanks!

KT- Your welcome! Now, second...what do you mean you threw your favorite jokers hat in a fire?

Alfie- Oh, well, every new Sibuna member has to do an initiation, you get something special of yours, and you throw it in a fire litten by an official Sibuna member, and then you take a pledge.

KT- Wow, I didn't know that. Did every Sibuna member do it?

Alfie- No, the first three, and me. Nina was the Chosen One, so she was the second...

KT- Wouldn't she be first?

Alfie- That's what I thought until Amber told me the story. Amber, named the club, and made the hand signal, she went first, then Nina, then Fabian. After that, Patricia was the 4th Sibuna member, but she didn't do the pledge, and then I did, and then...it sort of left along with Amber because she always told the pledges what to say.

He looked down as he said the last part of that sentence. I didn't know that there was a pledge of Sibuna! I would have been more then happy to take it!

KT- So...I think we should do it!

Alfie- What?!

He said looking back at me with confusion, and surprise.

KT- I think it's wrong that some people did it, and some didn't. I'll do it! And hopefully, Patricia and Eddie will too!

Alfie- Wow KT, you sure aren't like anybody else here.

Alfie gave me a smile. I didn't want to be like anybody else here. I wanted to be different.

Alfie- Alright, your turn.

KT- What?

Alfie- Well, you got a date with Eddie tonight, lets do the Sibuna stuff tomorrow.

KT- Oh, right. So, I'm gonna be honest...this is my first relationship. I don't know how to act on a date. Or what to ware. Or what to say! Or...

Alfie put his hand over my mouth.

Alfie- KT, I love you, your one of my best friends, and sorry, but please shut up! *takes hand off of KT's mouth* You're just nervous! And trust me, it's all for nothing! First dates are hard on both the boy and the girl, I promise you, I bet Eddie is over there in his room, pacing back and forth, asking the same questions to himself. And probably more. Fabian's not going to shut him up. He loves questions!

I paused, maybe Alfie was right. Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing.

KT- You think?

Alfie- Trust me, KT. Eddie is probably freaking out worse then you.

KT- I hope so. And, thanks. I didn't think you could be so good with this relationship stuff.

Alfie- Well, you live and you learn. And if you like, I can help you pick something out to ware.

KT- Uhh, Alfie, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not the best with cloths.

Alfie- Come on! We both know Eddie's all about wild, I can help you pick out some crazy colors! You know, so long as it's a casual date. I'm not good with fancy.

KT- It's casual. And you might be right. Alright, lets go!

I jumped off the bed, waiting for him to as well.

Alfie- Ok, this is fun.

He got off, and we walked to my, Willow, and Joy's room.

* * *

**HELLO, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT TODAY, I'M POSTING TWO CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY. AND THERE WILL BE NO SIDE/CHEATING RELATIONSHIP WITH ALFIE AND KT. I JUST LIKE TO (WHEN I WRITE) MAKE THE PEOPLE IN ANUBIS HOUSE THAT AREN'T REALLY THAT CLOSE, BECOME BETTER FRIENDS! **


	6. Getting Ready

**HEY! I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS YESTERDAY AT LIKE 4, BUT WE HAD A BLOW OUT ON THE CAMPER! WE'RE AT SOME REST STOP NOW. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 5. AND SORRY! :(**

* * *

KT's POV

Me and Alfie walked into my room. He went through my closet, and picked out a really cool outfit!

It was a white t-shirt that had a picture of a dog on it on the street in New York, and a bunch of shopping bags, and said 'SPOILED'. Then there was a long sleeve shirt that was orange and white striped to go under the t-shirt. For pants it was plain skinny jeans, and for shoes it was white sneakers.

KT- Alfie, I love it!

I came back from the bathroom. I really loved this outfit! It was so sporty, and cool.

Alfie- I'm glad. I'll leave and let you get ready for your date.

KT- K, bye Alfie!

I was waving to him. He left, and I took off the outfit. I grabbed my robe, shampoo, conditioner, soap, sponge, toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, everything.

I took my shower, did my hair, put the outfit back on, and did appropriate makeup.

I was ready.

* * *

**I KNOW, SHORT. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THEIR DATE! AND ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS YESTERDAY! REVIEW!**


End file.
